Season 2
Season 2 of Sports Night consists of 22 episodes. It originally aired from October 5, 1999 to May 16, 2000 on ABC. It was first released on DVD on November 5, 2002. Plot Episodes Production Credits Cast Starring #Josh Charles as Dan Rydell (22 episodes) #Peter Krause as Casey McCall (22 episodes) #Felicity Huffman as Dana Whitaker (22 episodes) #Joshua Malina as Jeremy Goodwin (22 episodes) #Sabrina Lloyd as Natalie Hurley (22 episodes) #and Robert Guillaume as Isaac Jaffe (22 episodes) Special appearance #Peter Riegert as Jay Rydell ( ) Special guest star #Paula Marshall as Jenny (3 episodes) Guest starring Returning guest stars: #Kayla Blake as Kim (22 episodes) #Greg Baker as Elliott (22 episodes) #Timothy Davis-Reed as Chris (22 episodes) #Jeff Mooring as Dave (22 episodes) #Ron Ostrow as Will (21 episodes) #Robert Mailhouse as J.J. ( ) #Brenda Strong as Sally Sasser ( ) #and Teri Polo as Rebecca Wells ( ) New guest stars: #William H. Macy as Sam (6 episodes) #Jayne Brook as Abby (4 episodes) #Tim DeKay as Ray Mitchel (2 episodes) #Megan Ward as Pixley (2 episodes) #Clark Gregg as the Stranger (2 episodes) #Bari Hochwald as Tasker (" ") #Richard Steinmetz as Shane McArnold ( ) #Charlie Finn as Corbin ( ) #Eric Bruskotter as Kyle ( ) #Cress Williams as Steve Sarris ( ) #Spencer Garrett as Peter Sadler ( ) #Derek Webster as Oscar ( ) #Alanna Ubach as Catherine ( ) #and Nadia Dajani as Tina Locke (" ") #and Tom Cavanagh as Howard ( ) #and Allen Garfield as Chuck Kimmel (" ") #and John de Lancie as Bert Stors ( ) Co-starring #Suzanne Kellogg as Alyson (14 episodes, 8 uncredited) #Darren Foreman as Jack (6 episodes) #James Edson as Mike Greenway (2 episodes) #Rose Colosanti as Billi (2 episodes) #Mary Ostrow as a female patient ( ) #Dafidd McCracken as a male patient (" ") #Brad Tanenbaum as an Intern (" ") #Susan Leslie as Karen ( ) #Amy Powell as Kelly (" ") #John Kidd as Aaron ( ) #James Goss as the Commissioner (" ") #Kelly McNair as Woman ( ) #Mary McCann as Woman #2 (" ") Crew Producers #Brian Grazer - Executive Producer (22 episodes) #Ron Howard - Executive Producer (22 episodes) #Tony Krantz - Executive Producer (22 episodes) #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer (22 episodes) #Rob Scheidlinger - Executive Producer (22 episodes) #Thomas Schlamme - Executive Producer (22 episodes) #Kevin Falls - Co-executive Producer (22 episodes) #John Amodeo - Supervising Producer (22 episodes) #Matt Tarses - Producer (22 episodes) #David Walpert - Co-producer (22 episodes) #Bruce Chevillat - Co-producer (22 episodes) #Stephen Putnam - Associate Producer (22 episodes) Writers #Aaron Sorkin - Creator, Head Writer, Writer (17 episodes) #Matt Tarses - Producer, Writer (6 episodes) #Bill Wrubel - Executive Story Editor, Writer (4 episodes) #Kevin Falls - Co-executive Producer, Writer (4 episodes) #David Walpert - Co-producer, Writer (3 episodes) #Tom Szentgyorgyi - Writer (2 episodes) #Miriam Kazdin - Writer ( ) #David Handelman - Writer ( ) #Pete McCabe - Writer ( ) #Chris Lusvardi - Writer ( ) Directors #Robert Berlinger - Director (5 episodes) #Alex Graves - Director (4 episodes) #Dennie Gordon - Director (3 episodes) #Timothy Busfield - Director (2 episodes) #Don Scardino - Director (2 episodes) #Thomas Schlamme - Director (2 episodes) #Marc Buckland - Director (" ") #Pamela Dresser - Director ( ) #Bryan Gordon - Director ( ) #Danny Leiner - Director ( ) Other crew #Bonnie Zane - Casting (22 episodes) #Paula Rosenberg - Casting (22 episodes) #Peter Smokler - Director of Photography (22 episodes) #John Huneck - Director of Photography (3 episodes) #Tho. E. Azzari - Production Designer (22 episodes) #Janet Ashikaga - Editor (21 episodes) #Rob Starnes - Editor ( ) #Bruce Chevillat - Unit Production Manager (22 episodes) #Keri McIntyre - First Assistant Director (15 episodes) #Shawn Hanley - First Assistant Director (7 episodes), Second Assistant Director (15 episodes) #Kristi "Kat" Anutunovich - Second Assistant Director (7 episodes) #W.G. Snuffy Walden - Music (22 episodes) References Category:Seasons